


glitch

by kyouyaed



Series: the mirevage dynamic [13]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, short character study
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25797175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: His name is Revenant, and he’s a killing machine.//He wakes up, but it's not quite right.//
Series: the mirevage dynamic [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1625980
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	glitch

**Author's Note:**

> can be seen as a standalone fic, BUT it does contribute to the overall... Plot, if you wanna call it that, of the series.
> 
> overall, this is just a brief moment, a small, short, brief character study of Revenant Apex Legends and some of my thoughts regarding his coding and humanity.
> 
> but trust me, this has it's place within the series. all will be revealed, i promise :) this is just a very, very KEY PART of the series. all will be revealed. we're workin', we're workin'.

It’s warm, is the first thought to hit him as he wakes up in the morning. The small window of his apartment in the ever crowded, cramped Apex Tower is glittering as the morning sun pours through the glass. His lap is illuminated, and the sunlight stretches across a small portion of his floor before fading off into the cool darkness of the rest of his room. He takes a moment, blinking the sleep from his eyes as the brightness registers. His eyes hurt as they adjust to the difference but, when he can blink without tears forming, he pushes himself into a seated position in his bed.  
  


His fingers snag on a few tangles in his hair and he shakes his head to get rid of the lingering pain.  
  


His vision flickers; brief, bright, vivid, colors that shouldn’t have flickered across his eyes, and for a moment his hands are metallic, sharp red and black and white and too thin, dangerously thin. It’s gone as soon as he stops shaking his head, and he stares down at his palms curiously. (And a bit wearily, because he’s never been one to lie to himself.)  
  


Like normal, his skin is there. Soft peach but calloused around the bases of his fingers. The lines are rough, some more worn than others from the weight of various blades and weaponry he uses in his jobs and …  
  


For just a moment more, he contemplates his hands.  
  


Vibrant neons flicker across his vision, and the spindly metal fingers are back. Experimentally, he flexes where he can feel his fingers. The ones before him flex in response. His vision flashes and he’s human again. Wholly human. Soft skin, but hard resolve. He’s human. He’s always been human. His name is… His name… His name is…  
  


In an instant, the human façade is gone and it leaves him in his entirety sitting in his bed with blankets pooled around his waist almost mockingly. A taunt. A reminder that he isn’t human. The rich metal of his fingers doesn’t make a sound as his fingers clench tight into fists before releasing just as soundlessly. He imagines, or at least he thinks he imagines, his human hands superimposed over his simulacrum hands.  
  


His name is Revenant, and he’s a killing machine. Thrumming metal, complicated coding, and no humanity left inside of him. He’s a simulacrum now, not a human. His name is Revenant.  
  


But the name he writes in the journal hidden away under his bed is completely different.

**Author's Note:**

> alternative name: Revenant has human moments. (sometimes.)
> 
> also i'm one of the ppl who firmly believes in the Apex Tower for in-season. just my humble opinion that there are, in universe seasons of the games and during the season they all stay together. off seasons, they're free to go :thinking: just my humble, humble headcanon


End file.
